


• Episode 2 : Personne d'autre •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 2 (version française).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. SAMEDI (10:09) - POURQUOI JE ME DÉTESTE

**SAMEDI (10:09) - POURQUOI JE ME DÉTESTE**

**SÉQUENCE 1 - EXT. LAC DAUMESNIL — BOIS DE VINCENNES - JOUR**

_Le ciel est blanc et les pelouses sont givrées. ELIOTT et LUCAS sont assis côte à côte sur un banc. Leurs genoux se frôlent et leurs doigts rougis par le froid sont enroulés autour de gobelets en carton fumants. ELIOTT fait son possible pour se confier à LUCAS et l’atmosphère entre eux reste paisible._

**ELIOTT**  
_(tourné vers Lucas)_

Le truc c’est que… Parfois j’aime  bien celui que je suis sans traitement. Toute cette énergie, cette  hypersensibilité au monde, cette  impression de voir et de ressentir  toutes les choses en mille fois plus  fort… Ça a toujours fait partie de  moi.

_Il marque une pause, prend une gorgée de sa boisson. Il ajuste aussi sa position. Son regard fixe maintenant un point quelque part loin derrière l’épaule de Lucas._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Et surtout, parfois, j’aime pas  celui que je suis sous traitement.  J’ai l’impression que tout est plus  terne, que je sers à rien et  que je suis incapable de dessiner  quoi que ce soit de valable… Ce qui  de toute façon, semble être l’avis  général sur ce que je fais…

_Ses lèvres se pincent légèrement._

** LUCAS **

…quoi ? D’où ça vient ça ?

** ELIOTT  
**_(il secoue la tête, regrette_ _d’avoir laisser les mots s’échapper)_

C’est rien, c’est une de mes profs  qui… Bref, c’est pas important.

_LUCAS fronce les sourcils, clairement en désaccord sur l’importance du sujet mais se décide pour une autre question._

** LUCAS  
** _(d’une petite voix)_

…même nous ?

_ELIOTT l’interroge du regard. Il a trop peur de comprendre pour oser répondre._

** LUCAS **

On est plus terne, nous aussi ?

_ELIOTT évite le regard de LUCAS pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque ses yeux atterrissent sur ses pieds, il répond finalement._

** ELIOTT  
** _(à voix basse)_

Tu comprends pourquoi je me déteste  autant maintenant ?

_L’impact de ses mots est clairement visible sur le visage de LUCAS. Il commence à savoir anticiper les coups durs liés à la bipolarité d’ELIOTT mais il ne s’attendait pas à celui-ci._

_Face au silence de LUCAS, ELIOTT pose son gobelet à côté de lui, relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard de LUCAS et s’assure que celui-ci l’écoute attentivement en attrapant sa main._

** ELIOTT **

Ça ne veut pas dire que je t’aime  moins, Lucas. Je doute qu’on puisse  aimer quelqu’un plus que je t’aime  toi mais… C’est tellement compliqué  à expliquer !

_LUCAS ajuste sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts en signe de soutien._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Quand je suis en épisode maniaque,  souvent c’est comme… Comme un trip  vraiment très haut et vraiment  très beau. J’aimerais que tu puisses  ressentir ce que je ressens dans ces  moments-là, Lucas. Je te jure c’est…  indescriptible. Même si je sais que  tout est faussé et que le prix à  payer est beaucoup trop grand,  parfois c’est dur d’accepter d’y  renoncer.

_ELIOTT lâche la main de LUCAS pour crocheter sa nuque, l’attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser qu’il laisse durer quelques secondes sur ses lèvres, utilisant la douce pression de LUCAS contre les siennes pour se rassurer et trouver la force dont il a besoin. LUCAS a le goût du café, du chocolat et de la crème fouettée._

** ELIOTT **

Mais je vais le faire. Il le faut.


	2. LUNDI (21:31) - RÉALISME

**LUNDI (21:31) - RÉALISME**

**SÉQUENCE 2 - INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT/APPT DEMAURY - NUIT**

_[MUSIQUE :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iqC2NqWiA4>]_

_La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre en dehors de la lumière vive projetée par une lampe à dessin. Une musique est jouée à faible volume. ELIOTT, assis à son bureau, est en train de dessiner._

**PÈRE**  
_(depuis le couloir)_

Eliott ?

_(passant la tête dans l’encadrement_ _de la porte)_

Eliott ? T’as pas vu mon sac de  sport ?

_Levant les yeux de son dessin, ELIOTT lui répond par une oeillade amusée._

** PÈRE **

C’est vrai, j’ai momentanément  oublié à qui je parlais.

** ELIOTT **

Eeeh je cours ! …parfois.

** PÈRE **

Courir après ton bus parce que tu  es en retard ne compte pas vraiment,  tu sais ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(croisant les bras sur sa poitrine,_ _feignant un ton sérieux)_

Je suis toujours plus en forme que  toi. Et plus beau aussi.

**PÈRE**  
_(en riant)_

Attends un peu d’avoir mon âge !

_Le PÈRE s’approche et jète un coup d’oeil par dessus l’épaule de son fils qui a recommencé à dessiner._

** PÈRE **

Pas de raton-laveur ni de hérisson ?

** ELIOTT **

J’dois m’entrainer au réalisme.

** PÈRE **

C’est… différent.

** ELIOTT **

« Horrible » est le mot que tu cher ches.

** PÈRE **

Je n’ai pas dit ça.

** ELIOTT **

_(légèrement agacé, surtout par_ _lui-même)_

Pas besoin de le dire, un idiot  pourrait le voir. Ils ne sont pas  mauvais mais ils ne dégagent rien.  Et l’art est supposé provoquer des  choses.

_Le PÈRE s’abstient de répondre, incertain de percevoir ce qu’ELIOTT est en train d’expliquer._

ELIOTT  
_(s’arrêtant de dessiner en soupirant)_

Peut-être que ce n’est pas mon truc  après tout.

PÈRE  
_(incrédule)_

Tu rigoles ?! Polaris était génial !

** ELIOTT **

Ouais, je suis exactement comme l’un  de ces chanteurs des années 90 qui n’ont  sorti qu’un seul tube avant de tomber  dans l’oubli et les chansons de merde. 

_(marquant une pause, il rit doucement)_

Et encore, mon unique tube à moi n’a  même pas eu assez de succès pour  sortir !

**PÈRE**  
_(s’appuyant contre le bord du bureau_ _pour faire face à ELIOTT)_

Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, tu l’as vraiment vécu, c’est encore mieux ! La  réalité qui imite l’art, c’est la meilleure récompense !

**ELIOTT**  
_(il secoue la tête en souriant)_

Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je  vous ai raconté ça…

** PÈRE **

Environ deux douzaines de fois !

_(il sourit affectueusement)_

Tu étais tellement heureux.

** ELIOTT **

Maniaque. Du moins quand je vous l’ai  dit.

_Pendant une ou deux secondes, le PÈRE hésite avant de poser sa prochaine question._

** PÈRE **

Comment ça va, avec Lucas ?

_L’effet du prénom de LUCAS est immédiat sur les traits du visage d’ELIOTT qui — de manière très légère mais tout de même perçue par son père — s’adoucissent, se détendent et s’illuminent._

** ELIOTT **

Mieux, je crois.

** PÈRE **

Tu sais qu’il est toujours le bienvenu  ici ? Même si tu ne l’amènes pratiquement  jamais… Du moins quand on est là.

** ELIOTT **

Papa… tu sais qu’il vit en coloc et que  c’est plus simple d’être là-bas.

_(taquin)_

Pas de parents, tu vois ?

** PÈRE **

Et surtout pas ta mère…

_Le sourire d’ELIOTT s’efface un peu._

** ELIOTT **

J’ai juste… pas envie d’infliger ça à  Lucas, en plus du reste.

** PÈRE **

T’inquiète pas, je comprends. Je ne te  reproche rien.

_Il ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux d’ELIOTT, en appuyant légèrement pour l’embêter un peu._

** ELIOTT **

Comment elle va ?

** PÈRE **

Bien ? Tu l’as vue ce matin, Eliott.

** ELIOTT  
**_(haussant les sourcils avec_ _scepticisme)_

Me raconte pas de conneries, comment  elle va vraiment ?

** PÈRE **

Elle… essaye.

** ELIOTT **

Elle n’a pas besoin d’essayer, elle  a besoin d’ _ **aide**_ , Papa.

**PÈRE**  
_(se redressant pour quitter la pièce)_

Et elle en a déjà puisqu’elle nous a  nous !

_ELIOTT le regarde partir avec autant de tendresse que de pitié, pleinement conscient que son père se voile la face._


	3. MERCREDI (13:48) - L’INTRODUCTION D’UN MANUEL DE TORTURE

**MERCREDI (13:48) - L’INTRODUCTION D’UN MANUEL DE TORTURE**

**SÉQUENCE 3 - INT. COLOC. CUISINE - JOUR**

_ELIOTT virevolte autour de la cuisine attrapant, sans aucune logique apparente sinon la sienne, diverses choses dans les placards, le frigo et les étagères qu’il pose devant un MIKA assis à table et plus que dubitatif._

** MIKA  
** _(après quelques secondes passées à_ _étudier la nouvelle suggestion_ _d’ELIOTT)_

Nope. No way.

** ELIOTT **

Allez ! Je t’assure que c’est très  bon !

** MIKA  
** _(brandissant une chips accusatrice)_

Des chips, Eliott. Des CHIPS et du  CHOCOLAT. Ce n’est pas un repas. Ce  n’est même pas un snack. AU  MIEUX, c’est l’introduction d’un  manuel de torture.

** ELIOTT **

T’en sais rien t’as pas goûté !

_(Il attrape la chips, la trempe dans_ _le chocolat fondu et force MIKA à la r_ _eprendre)_

Est-ce que les frites sauce milk-shake  que tu viens de manger étaient si  horribles que ça, franchement ?

** MIKA **

Je vais te faire une confession,  mon petit chat :

_(il repose prudemment la chips_ _sur la table en prenant bien soin_ _de l’ignorer)_

heureusement que tu es tellement  canon que ça en devient ridicule.  Je ne peux imaginer combien de temps  tu serais resté célibataire à cause  de ton absence de décence culinaire  si tu avais eu le physique cruellement commun de nous autres mortels.

** ELIOTT  
** _(indigné)_

Lucas mange toujours ce que je fais !

_Par esprit de contradiction, ELIOTT attrape une chips, l’enduit de chocolat et la fait claquer entre sa langue et son palais._

** MIKA  
** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_

Parce que ce gamin a complètement perdu la raison depuis qu’il est tombé  amoureux de toi.

_(il marque une pause avant d’ajouter_ _avec tendresse et nostalgie)_

Et dire qu’il a essayé de se persuader  qu’il était hétéro. J’dois avouer qu’il  était plutôt doué, il a même réussi à  tromper mon infaillible gaydar pendant un moment !

_Le nez dans le frigo, ELIOTT sort une bouteille de jus d’orange sur laquelle il est écrit « LUCAS & ELIOTT » au marqueur. Il en boit deux gorgées avant de la reposer entre une soupe de poisson labellisée « LISA » et une bouteille de vodka estampillée « MIKA »._

** ELIOTT  
** _(en se retournant vers MIKA)_

Ça a été dur pour lui.

** MIKA **

Je sais, c’est _**mon**_ canapé qui a épongé  ses larmes pendant des semaines.

_Le visage d’ELIOTT s’assombrit, son regard tombe, la culpabilité marquée sur ses traits._

** MIKA **

Heeey, mon petit chat. On a tous fait  des erreurs avec lui, pas la peine de  t’auto-flageller pour ça un an après.  Tu lui as fait beaucoup de bien aussi…  Je le sais, je l’ai entendu plus d’une  fois !

_Ils échangent un regard complice alors qu’on entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer._

** MIKA **

Quand on parle du Chatouna…

_LUCAS arrive dans la cuisine. Il salue MIKA, embrasse ELIOTT._

** MIKA  
** _(à LUCAS)_

J’espère que t’as faim, il y a des chips  au chocolat et… de la compote de pommes  au curry ?

** LUCAS  
** _(trop habitué à la cuisine d’ELIOTT_ _pour relever, il trempe même un doigt_ _dans la compote qu’il porte ensuite à_ _sa bouche)_

J’ai déjà mangé avec Yann et Chloé. On  finissait d’organiser la soirée. 

_Attrapant les épaules d’ELIOTT resté devant le frigo, LUCAS le déplace d’un pas, ouvre la porte du frigo, boit deux gorgées du jus d’orange avant de la ranger et de replacer ELIOTT où il était de la même façon._

** ELIOTT **

Quelle soirée ?

** LUCAS **

Celle de vendredi. Arthur se met grave  la pression pour ses révisions et ses  concours alors on s’est dit qu’on  avait tous besoin de se détendre un peu.  Et Chloé a proposé de l’organiser, comme  elle a un peu plus de temps.

_(touchant la hanche d’ELIOTT du bout des_ _doigts)_

Tu seras là ?

** MIKA **

Ah ouais ? Et moi on m’invite même pas ?

** LUCAS **

Mika, à chaque fois qu’on t’invite à nos  soirées tu ne viens pas et à chaque fois  qu’on ne t’invite pas tu squattes, donc  très sincèrement j’ai arrêté de m’embêter  à te poser la question.

** ELIOTT **

Y aura qui ?

** LUCAS **

Les gars. Donc certainement Daphné donc  probablement les meufs… Une partie  des Premières, par Chloé… Et une douzaine  de +1 probablement, comme d’habitude.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête sans commenter._

** LUCAS **

Ça ira ? 

** ELIOTT **

T’inquiète.

_ELIOTT encercle les épaules de LUCAS et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux._


	4. JEUDI (17:22) - LÉGITIME

**JEUDI (17:22) - LÉGITIME** ****

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. SALLE DE CLASSE — BAT. X — JOUR**

_Une partie des élèves est restée après la fin des cours pour avancer dans leurs différents projets. Certains se sont rassemblés par petits groupes, d’autres, casque ou écouteurs sur les oreilles, se concentrent en solitaire. ELIOTT travaille toujours à récupérer le retard accumulé au cours du premier trimestre._

**ELIOTT**  
_(s’adressant à VICTORINE, la jeune femme en_ _face de lui)_

Excuse-moi ? 

_(elle lève la tête, lui jète un regard_ _interrogateur)_

Désolé de te déranger… Ça t’ennuierait  de me passer tes cours de peinture et  de modelage du début d’année pour que  j’y jète un oeil et que je prenne  quelques photos ?

_VICTORINE le dévisage un instant._

** VICTORINE **

Eliott, c’est ça ?

_ELIOTT sourit en confirmant d’un signe de tête._

**VICTORINE**  
_(lui tendant une pochette cartonnée)_

Victorine. Et tiens.

_(Eliott la remercie alors qu’elle ajoute)_

C’est pas mal ce que t’as rendu à André  tout à l’heure.

_ELIOTT fronce les sourcils, incertain._

** VICTORINE **

Ses conseils portent leurs fruits  rapidement, apparemment. 

** ELIOTT **

Ses conseils ?

** VICTORINE **

…ceux qu’elle t’a donnés la semaine  dernière ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(avec un petit rire sans joie)_

'Conseils' n’est pas exactement le mot  que j’aurais choisi.

_Ils s’observent un instant en silence. ELIOTT est le premier à rompre le contact visuel pour commencer à feuilleter les documents qu’il vient de récupérer._

** VICTORINE **

Il y a des gens pour qui c’est  vraiment le rêve de toute une vie,  tu sais ? 

_ELIOTT relève les yeux, pas complètement certain que VICTORINE s’adresse à lui. Mais il n’y a personne d’autre dans les environs immédiats._

** ELIOTT **

Pardon ?

** VICTORINE **

Être reconnus en tant qu’artiste.  Vivre de nos oeuvres. Ce n’est pas  juste une _lubie_ avec laquelle on s’est réveillé un matin parce qu’on  en avait marre de la fac. 

** ELIOTT **

Et alors ?

** VICTORINE **

Et alors je sais pas, Eliott ?  Tu ne crois pas que certains ont  plus de légitimité que d’autres ici ?

_Haussant les sourcils, ELIOTT encaisse ce que VICTORINE est en train d’insinuer puis son visage se ferme. En l’ayant à peine regarder, il lui rend la pochette en se levant._

** ELIOTT **

Je crois que la légitimité tient sur tout à la passion et au talent, Victorine.

_Il ramasse ses affaires avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle._


	5. VENDREDI (19:41) - PAS TOUT PUBLIC

**VENDREDI (19:41) - PAS TOUT PUBLIC** ****

**SÉQUENCE 5 - COLOC. SALON - NUIT**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS se font face. ELIOTT a les doigts dans les cheveux de LUCAS, froissant et réarrangeant certaines de ses mèches pour mettre la touche finale à une tenue qu’il a lui même choisie. L’intensité dans le regard qu’ils échangent est (très) palpable._

_La sonnette retentit dans l’entrée. La porte s’ouvre. On entend plusieurs voix pendant qu’elle se referme. ELIOTT, entièrement focalisé sur LUCAS n’entend aucun des bruits ambiants distinctement._

** BASILE  
** _(trop fort, ramenant ELIOTT plus_ _proche de la réalité)_

LUCAS ? LUCAS ?!

_BASILE arrive finalement dans l’encadrement de la porte et ferme soudainement les yeux en se retournant._

** BASILE **

Oh mon dieu, mes yeux !! Dis-moi quand  je peux les ouvrir s’il te plaît, mon  coeur.

** DAPHNÉ  
** _(arrivée une seconde après BASILE, le_ _regardant désormais avec circonspection)_

Basile, ils sont debout, dans le salon,  totalement habillés et, pour une fois,  ils se touchent à peine. Qu’est-ce qu’il  t’arrive ?

** BASILE  
** _(les paupières toujours fermement_ _fermées)_

T’es sûre ? Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai  vu mais ça avait l’air… pas tout public.

** DAPHNÉ **

Oui, je suis sûre mon chéri. Arrête  de faire n’importe quoi maintenant.

_Prudemment, BASILE réouvre une paupière en jetant un coup d’oeil méfiant en direction de LUCAS et ELIOTT. ELIOTT a les bras enroulés autour de la taille de LUCAS, qui fronce les sourcils._

** LUCAS **

Arthur ne devait pas arriver avec vous ?

** BASILE **

Il a dit qu’il arriverait plus tard  finalement. Je crois qu’il voulait  réviser… j’sais plus quoi.

** LUCAS **

Réviser ? Un vendredi soir ?

** BASILE **

Ses parents étaient pas ultra-contents  de sa note à son dernier DM apparemment…

**LUCAS**  
_(interloqué)_

Mais il a eu 15 ?

**BASILE**  
_(haussant les épaules)_

Me demande pas, j’ai pas compris non  plus.

** DAPHNÉ **

T’es très beau en tout cas comme ça,  Lucas. Ça te va bien.

** BASILE **

Ouais, t’as un peu l’air de… 

_(frappé d’une révélation)_

D’Eliott !

_DAPHNÉ l’approuve avec enthousiasme. ELIOTT et LUCAS échangent à nouveau un oeillade, amusée, complice, lourde de sous-entendus et d’électricité._

** BASILE **

Oh mon dieu ça y est, ils recom mencent !

_DAPHNÉ couvre exagérément les yeux de BASILE avec sa main en riant alors qu’ELIOTT et LUCAS s’embrassent avec une once d’enthousiasme supplémentaire, juste pour taquiner BASILE._


	6. VENDREDI (22:03) - VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE ?

**VENDREDI (22:03) - VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE ?** ****

**SÉQUENCE 6 - INT. SALON. MAISON DE CHLOÉ — NUIT**

_La soirée bat son plein. Certains dansent, d’autres rigolent autour du buffet qui est surtout encombré par des bouteilles, d’autres encore ont improvisé un jeu de cartes par terre, utilisant le tapis comme surface de jeu. LUCAS, DAPHNÉ, YANN, ARTHUR, EMMA et deux Premières sont vautrés sur canapés et fauteuils._

_ELIOTT est debout à proximité. Il tapote distraitement sur son téléphone sans avoir l’air de faire grand chose de précis. Un éclat de rire général ramène son attention à la situation présente. Il se penche par dessus l’épaule de LUCAS pour lui voler sa bière dont il avale quelques gorgées. LUCAS se retourne pour protester mais, l’esprit embrumé par l’alcool et les quelques taffes qu’il a fumées, il se retrouve à fixer les lèvres d’ELIOTT enroulées autour du goulot et sa pomme d’Adam qui monte et qui descend sous la peau fine de sa gorge. ELIOTT a un sourire amusé lorsqu’il rend la bouteille à LUCAS et s’assoit sur l’accoudoir à ses côtés. Il est décidé à faire de réels efforts pour participer à la conversation alors que DAPHNÉ reprend son histoire qui venait d’être interrompue par le moment de rire._

** DAPHNÉ **

Et donc, en ce moment ils ne sont  ensemble qu’en soirée. Le reste du  temps, ils agissent tous les deux  comme si l’autre n’existait pas !

** EMMA **

Mais genre, ils se pécho que quand i ls sont bourrés ?

** DAPHNÉ **

Au début oui ! Mais depuis quelques  semaines, même pas ! J’sais pas, ils  attendent juste de se retrouver à la  même fête pour se sauter dessus, c’est  grave chelou.

** EMMA **

Donc c’est juste pour le cul ? Il n’y a  pas vraiment de sentiments ?

** DAPHNÉ **

Ah bah si ! Enfin pour Maria carrément,  mais lui aussi je crois.

** ELIOTT **

Et pourquoi ils ne s’en parlent pas du coup ? C’est con de perdre du temps  comme ça.

_À l’exception de LUCAS, tout le monde le regarde comme s’il avait soudainement perdu la tête._

** DAPHNÉ **

Bah pour ne pas avoir l’air désespéré.

** YANN **

Ni en chien.

_Ils échangent tous quelques hochements de têtes approbateurs._

** EMMA **

Parce que tu le fais comprendre cash  quand t’as des sentiments, toi ? 

** ELIOTT **

Bah carrément. Si c’est pour être avec la  personne que j’aime.

**ARTHUR**  
_(recrachant une taffe du joint qu’il est e_ _n train de fumer, un sourire moqueur_ _aux lèvres)_

C’est pas toi qui laissais des dessins  d’animaux chelou dans les affaires de  Lucas ?

**LUCAS**  
_(légèrement sur la défensive)_

Parce que je l’avais tej quand il avait  essayé de venir me voir directement. Il  me laissait de l’espace.

** GARÇON DE PREMIÈRE **

Parce que vous êtes ensemble tous les  deux ?

_DAPHNÉ, EMMA, YANN et ARTHUR éclatent de rire à l’unisson. Leur hilarité est cependant pleine d’affection, tous protecteurs d’ELIOTT et LUCAS._

**ARTHUR**  
_(s’adressant au Première avec_ _amusement)_

Comment as-tu réussi à passer à côté de  leur amour dégoulinant et de la tension  sexuelle permanente entre eux ? Ça fait  un an qu’on essaye tous désespérément  d’y échapper et un an qu’on échoue.

_Un nouvel éclat de rire secoue le groupe auquel, cette fois, ELIOTT et LUCAS participent également._


	7. VENDREDI (23:27) - UN PEU PEUR

**7\. VENDREDI (23:27) - UN PEU PEUR**

**SÉQUENCE 7 - INT. SALON. MAISON DE CHLOÉ — NUIT** ****

_Plus tard, ELIOTT sort de la cuisine. Il jète un coup d’oeil circulaire au salon. ARTHUR est endormi sur le canapé malgré le bruit ambiant. À côté de lui, BASILE et DAPHNÉ sont en train de s’embrasser, complètement oublieux du reste. YANN est en train de danser avec CHLOÉ. IMANE est déjà rentrée chez elle. Un réflexe amène ELIOTT à se tourner naturellement vers le coin où se trouve LUCAS. LUCAS qui est en train de faire des shots avec des Terminales qu’ELIOTT ne connait pas, LUCAS qui éclate de rire, un peu plus insouciant, ayant l’air un peu plus jeune que d’habitude. ELIOTT avorte son mouvement pour le rejoindre après seulement un pas. Il hésite un instant puis fais demi-tour pour sortir par les portes-fenêtres qui mènent au jardin._

**SÉQUENCE 8 - EXT. JARDIN. MAISON DE CHLOÉ — NUIT** ****

_ELIOTT se tient dos à la maison. Il a le nez en l’air, regardant le ciel en fumant. Le jardin est plutôt calme. Il fait trop froid pour que la fête s’étale jusque ici et la musique est assourdie. Le bruit d’une porte qu’on ouvre et qu’on referme se fait entendre dans le dos d’ELIOTT. Il ne se retourne pas, laisse la silhouette venir à lui, attraper la cigarette entre ses doigts et le porter à ses lèvres. ELIOTT et LUCAS se tiennent côte à côte, fumant en alternance et partageant un silence confortable pendant un moment._

** LUCAS **

Coloc ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(timidement)_

Est-ce qu’on peut rester ici un petit  moment ?

_LUCAS hoche la tête._

** LUCAS **

Tu ne passes pas une si bonne soirée  que ça, hein ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(il le dit comme une question, comme_ _s’il n’était pas sûr de ses mots)_

Je me sens… Pas vraiment à ma place ?

** LUCAS **

Tous nos amis sont là, Eliott.

_ELIOTT ne répond pas tout de suite. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésite, pèse le pour et le contre quant à l’idée d’avouer ce qu’il ressent vraiment._

** ELIOTT **

**Tes** amis, Lucas.

**LUCAS**  
_(poussant gentiment ELIOTT d’un_ _coup d’épaule, tentant de le_ _faire sourire)_

Oh allez, tu sais que tout le monde  t’adore !

** ELIOTT **

Je sais. Et je leur en suis très  reconnaissant de ne pas me tenir rigueur  de… tout. En même temps, si… _quand_ il  s’agit de prendre parti, c’est toujours  à tes côtés qu’ils se rangeront. Ce qui  est normal, vu que ce sont tes amis… et  que je n’en ai pas vraiment.

**LUCAS**  
_(fronçant les sourcils)_

Et Idriss et Sofiane ?

** ELIOTT **

Je ne sais pas trop. On s’est revu  deux-trois fois depuis l’été dernier,  on s’adore toujours et je sais qu’ils  seraient là si je les appelais en  galère mais… Nos vies sont tellement  différentes depuis qu’on n’est plus  en cours ensemble… J’ai un peu l ’impression qu’on n’a plus grand  chose en commun.

_ELIOTT tire une dernière fois sur son mégot et l’écrase dans le cendrier stratégiquement placé sur les quelques marches qui séparent la terrasse du reste du jardin._

** ELIOTT **

Ça me fait un peu peur, Lucas.

_LUCAS lève les yeux vers lui, passe immédiatement un bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête contre son épaule. ELIOTT, entourant ses épaules en retour, colle sa tempe contre le haut de son crâne._

** LUCAS **

Quoi ?

** ELIOTT **

De n’avoir personne d’autre que toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
